Sekuel To Smack You Down : My Family
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/ Menjadi ibu itu susah tapi menyenangkan. Sepertinya kami perlu berjalan-jalan/ warning inside. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams's**

**Au, OOC, OC, Typos, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>My Family<strong>

"Howeeek, howeeek…"

Aku terjaga.

"Kaka-_kun_, anak kita bangun. Usui bangun!" aku buru-buru bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak ke ranjang bayi yang terletak dekat dengan ranjangku dan Kakashi-_kun_. Tadi aku mendengar suara gedubrak tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Sakura…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaka-_kun_ yang baru bangkit dari bawah ranjang. Aku heran, tentu saja.

"Kau tidur di lantai?"

"Kau menendangku saat bangun tadi, Sakura," Kakashi-_kun_ menggerutu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu langsung panik saat mendengar suara tangis lagi. Buru-buru kuangkat Usui dari tempat tidurnya dan kurasakan bokongnya basah.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Dia ngompol," gumamku sambil meletakannya kembali ke ranjang mungilnya. Aku berdiri gusar menatap Kakashi-_kun_ yang berniat tidur kembali. "Bantuin…"

Suamiku tercinta itu hanya tidur memiringkan tubuhnya dan memandangku malas. "Itu kan tugasmu sebagai ibu…"

"Tapi aku belum mahir. Aku takut menyakitinya!"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya kecuali dari pori-pori kulitmu bisa keluar jarum," gumamnya dan biar bagaimanapun ia tetap mendekatiku. Aku sedang memperhatikan telapak tanganku sendiri saat akhirnya Kakashi_-kun_ sampai di dekatku dan dengan cekatan mengganti popok anak kami. Aku termangu melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak memakaikannya pempers saja?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengganti popok Usui. Ia lalu menyerahkan Usui kepadaku.

"Persediaan habis dan aku tidak sempat beli lagi," sahutku sambil mulai menurunkan tali spageti gaun tidurku. Usui belum berhenti menangis.

"Hn…"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" gertakku keras membuat tangisan Usui semakin kencang. Aku yang sedang menyusuinya menjadi semakin panik. Aku segera menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

"Kenapa, sih, Sakura? Toh aku pernah melihat dan bahkan merasakannya juga," seringainya sambil mendekatiku lalu mencium pipi Usui. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas.

"Mesum!"

Dia terkekeh geli lalu giliran mencium pipiku yang semakin merona. "Dia sudah mulai tidur. Kau juga tidurlah…" katanya pelan lalu beranjak tidur setelah mengelus rambutku.

Aku mengangguk lalu memandang wajah tertidur Usui. Dia sangat lucu dan tampan. Rambutnya perak pendek dan matanya hijau sepertiku. Jika ia tersenyum manis sekali. Ada lesung pipit di pipi kanannya, walau belum terlalu kentara.

Aku berdoa setiap malam agar ia tidak menuruni sifat mesum ayahnya.

Perlahan aku menurunkan Usui ke ranjangnya lagi setelah mengganti sprei. Ia menggeliat perlahan dan itu menggemaskan. Pelan-pelan juga aku tidur di samping Kakashi-_kun_ dan tersentak. Huh, mengagetkan. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk perutku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkukku dan mengapit kakiku.

Dia memang senang menjadikan aku sebagai bantal gulingnya.

Tapi...hangat sekali.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Semenjak aku lulus, kami memang pindah ke apartemen di dekat kantor Kakashi-_kun_ di Suna. Aku juga sibuk mengurusi pendaftaran masuk di Universitas Suna jurusan kedokteran. Memang bukan Universitas tujuanku, sih, tapi Universitas Suna juga salah satu univeritas terbaik di negeri ini. Lagipula aku kan juga harus mengikuti suami.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada pembantu di apartemen mungil ini. Sepertinya nasihat _kaa-san _memang sangat berguna buatku, walaupun aku tidak begitu becus mengurus rumah tangga. Aku sungguh menyesal dulu hanya kebagian tugas menyiram tanaman untuk pekerjaan rumah.

Tapi aku akan berusaha!

Seperti pagi ini. Aku sedang kerepotan membuat _omelette_. Kata ibuku, memasak _omelette_ yang baik itu adalah dengan mengocoknya yang lama agar banyak udara yang masuk dan menjadi empuk. Selain itu juga harus dengan api kecil dan baiknya memakai mentega saja, jangan minyak goreng.

Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit.

Maka dari itu aku menyodorkan _masterpiece_-ku a.k.a _omelette_ ke hadapan Kakashi-_kun_ yang sedang membaca koran pagi di meja makan. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Baunya…" gumamnya menggantung.

"Bagaimana?"

"Asin," jawabnya singkat namun tetap melanjutkan suapannya.

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus marah atau merasa bersalah karenanya. Habisnya wajahnya datar sekali. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti Sasuke-_nii_, sih?

"Huh!"

"Makananmu tetap yang terenak, Sakura-_chan_," rayunya sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Aku semakin cemberut.

"Gombal!" aku menghentakan kaki lalu beranjak menuju tempat cuci piring untuk mencuci peralatan bekas masak. Dia memang gombal, tapi kebanyakan perempuan juga suka digombali. Termasuk aku.

Dengan begini aku bisa memalingkan muka merahku darinya. Entah mengapa sudah bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengannya, aku tetap saja malu-malu.

Lalu aku merasakan pelukan hangat dari tangan yang kekar dan aku tahu itu tangan Kakashi-_kun_. Dia memang senang memelukku jika aku ngambek. Dan aku benci karena aku selalu takluk padanya.

"Hm, biarpun kamu belum mandi, baumu tetap manis, Sakura…"

Tuh, kan, dia mulai merayuku. Tapi di sini aku hanya bisa geli saja saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku dan bernafas di dekat tengkukku.

"Sudah sana berangkat kerja!" aku mendengus dan meraih tangannya agar menyingkir dari perutku yang mulai langsing lagi.

"Kau sudah tidak ngambek lagi, kan?" tanyanya dan aku menoleh. Saat ini ia sedang memasang dasinya. Aku menggeleng perlahan dan mendekatinya. Dia selalu sangat payah dalam memasang dasi. Mau tidak mau aku harus memperbaiki dasinya yang miring. Sudah begitu pilihan warnanya norak, lagi. Masa ia memakai dasi berwarna _magenta _padahal kemejanya berwarna biru tua.

"Sini," aku menarik dasinya dan menggantinya dengan dasi berwarna biru muda bergaris-garis putih, kemudian memasangkan padanya. Aku merasa dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai istri muda sepertimu," dia menunduk lalu mencium pipiku. Tak lama ia lalu menyeringai. "Dan akan lebih beruntung lagi jika kau bisa memasak."

Mukaku semakin memerah. Sepertinya aku harus berfikir dua kali jika ingin memasangkannya dasi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kali ini hari minggu dan aku ingin sekali mengajak Usui jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Namun suamiku tercinta ini susah sekali untuk bangun. Memang hari minggu adalah hari balas dendamnya untuk bisa tidur panjang karena seminggu penuh ia bekerja dan sering pulang larut malam. Seringkali aku melihatnya lembur di ruang kerja hingga ketiduran. Tentu saja yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membangunkannya agar tidur di ranjang. Dan mengusap-usap rambutnya agar tertidur kembali. Meninabobokannya.

Saat-saat seperti itu aku merasa aku adalah ibunya. Aku merasa aku lebih tua darinya. Dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi kali ini aku ingin seperti keluarga lainnya yang menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Mungkin aku terdengar egois namun aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Makanya hari ini aku berusaha keras agar ia mau bangun dan berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Kumohon biarkan aku tidur…" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut.

"Tapi…aku ingin kita bisa berkumpul bertiga. Berjalan-jalan di taman. Bermain sepuasnya. Kan jarang kita bisa berlibur –walaupun jarak dekat- bersama-sama," rengekku dengan nada manja. Dia mendengus lalu bangkit dan mengacak rambutku.

Dia tidak bisa menolak rengekanku.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Konoha? Kita pergi ke _Konoha Center Park_?" tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut. Kenapa dia malah jadi yang semangat?

"Bo...boleh," aku mengangguk. "Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku ambil cuti hingga hari Rabu. Kita akan bersenang-senang. Mungkin kita juga bisa mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatmu."

Senyumku semakin lebar. Aku lalu memeluknya erat, "kau memang suami terhebat."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Konoha.

Aku merindukan kota ini. Pada rumahku, keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan sekolahku. Terasa aku sudah lama sekali meninggalkan kota ini. Padahal mungkin hanya beberapa tahun. Keadaan juga sudah cukup berubah. Yah, kota ini memang begitu cepat berubah. Banyak bangunan yang dipugar. Banyak dibangun toko-toko baru. Betapa aku sudah banyak melewatkan berbagai hal.

Mobil kami segera meluncur ke rumahku yang dulu. Jalanan sekarang semakin bertambah macet dan panas. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, sampailah kami di rumahku. Kulihat sebuah motor besar dan mobil terparkir di garasi. Itu artinya semua orang ada di rumah.

"Sakura-_chaaaan,_" _kaa-san_ tiba-tiba keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara mobil tadi. Padahal _lamborghini_ ini suara mesinnya sangat halus. Mungkin insting seorang ibu memang begitu. Cepat menyadari keberadaan anaknya.

" _Kaa-san_," aku melambaikan tangan sambil menggendong Usui yang masih delapan bulan ini. aku tinggalkan Kakashi-_kun_ yang masih berkutat pada bagasi mobil dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju _kaa-san_. "Usui, ayo salam pada nenekmu."

_Kaa-san_ segera menggendong anakku dan menciuminya. Usui hanya tertawa geli, sepertinya. Sepertinya ia juga merindukan neneknya. Lalu dari belakang _kaa-san_ juga muncul _tou-san_ dan Sasuke-_nii_. Mereka menyambutku hangat dan memelukku erat.

"Apa _sensei_ mesum ini menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke-_nii _ menyelidik membuatku tergelak. Kakashi-_kun_ hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Di depan kami semua, ia sudah mau membuka maskernya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan sangat mencintaiku. Walaupun terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan dan pemalas, sih…" gumamku sambil menyikut perut Kakashi-_kun_.

"Yah, mana mungkin aku menyakiti bungaku ini," jawab Kakashi-_kun_ terdengar malas.

"Mana keponakanku?" Sasuke-_nii_pun segera menggendong Usui dan dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berjalan beriringan bersama Kakashi-_kun_. Mempunyai keluarga hangat sepeerti ini sangat menyenangkan. Percayalah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sehari setelahnya kami meluncur ke rumah Ino untuk bertandang sekalian membeli bunga dan nanti pergi ke makam Ruri. Sampai di sana ia menjerit histeris melihat bayi kami.

"_Kawai, na!_" gumamnya sambil menciumi pipi Usuiku dengan gemas. Aku tertawa. "Aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak…"

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sasu-_nii_?" tanyaku sambil menerima kembali Usui. Ia lalu sibuk merangkai bunga yang aku pesan sementara Kakashi-_kun _sedang pergi entah kemana. Padahal dia ikut bersamaku ke sini. Mungkin ia ke toilet.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan. Dia diterima di sebuah perusahaan otomotif terkemuka," katanya dengan wajah yang berseri.

Aku mengangguk, "aku tahu itu. Jadi, setelah itu kalian akan segera menikah, kan? Sampai kapan kalian akan mengenakan cincin pertunangan itu?"

Ino melihat cincin pertunangan dan merabanya dengan lembut. "Segera!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang bunganya mana?" tanyaku dan dia mengangsurkan bunga lily putih yang dirangkai indah. Pita putih mengikat bunga yang dibungkus plastik itu dengan erat.

Setelah membayar, aku segera mencari Kakashi_-kun_ yang masih menghilang. Sambil kerepotan membawa bunga sekaligus menggendong Usui, aku berkeliling sekitar toko sambil menggerutu.

"_Tou-san-_mu!" kataku kepada Usui yang sedang mempermainkan bunga lily itu dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan menutupi mataku.

"Kaka-_kun_!" bentakku dan suara kekehan terdengar. Ia memutar tubuhku lalu di hadapannya ada sebuah bunga mawar yang berwarna pink pucat. Ia menyelipkannya di rambutku.

"Jadi ibu jangan galak-galak…" bisiknya lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Aku hampir terbawa ciumannya yang mulai bergairah saat aku masih ingat ada Usui di gendonganku.

Aku mendorong dada Kakashi-_kun_ dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang Usui yang sekarang tengah mendongak menatap kami dengan mata polosnya.

"Ah, kau, sih!" aku menggerutu pada suamiku ini yang hanya tertawa. "Kalau dia jadi mesum sepertimu bagaimana?"

"Bagus, kan?"

"_Pervert!"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Pemakaman ini sudah tidak sekelam dulu. Kali ini tidak ada lily putih yang layu di atas makam Ruri. Kami berjongkok dan berdoa untuknya.

"Ayo, Usui, beri salam untuk bibi Ruri," kataku pada Usui yang hanya disambut dengan 'dadadada'. Aku dan Kakashi-_kun_ hanya tertawa.

"Kurasa cukup. Ayo kita pergi," Kakashi-_kun_ menuntun kami menuju mobil dan kali ini giliran ia menggendong Usui yang sepertinya kelelahan dari tadi siang belum tidur. Tidak berapa lama dalam dekapan hangat ayahnya, Usui jatuh tertidur dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Kami masuk ke mobil namun tidak segera menjalankan mobil ini. Kami duduk sebentar melepas lelah. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggung kursi mobil dan menatap Kakashi-_kun_ yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama padaku, hanya saja ia juga menggendong Usui.

"Kupikir hidup kita seperti dalam mimpiku dulu. Hidup di sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman yang luas dan bunga-bunga yang indah serta sebuah ayunan," katanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Mimpi mesum itu?" tanyaku cemberut. Ia sudah menceritakan padaku semua mimpinya dan aku bergidik mendengarnya.

"Hn," dia mengangguk lalu membuka matanya. Kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Kita tidak perlu menunggu Usui hingga lima tahun untuk memberinya adik. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" dan ia akhiri kalimatnya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan sekaligus menawan.

Aku menginjak kakinya. Kebiasaanku padanya jika sebal terhadapnya. "Mesum!"

"Haha…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam sebelum kepulangan kami, kami menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur ke _Konoha Center Park _yang dibuka hingga jam sepuluh kecuali di perayaan-perayaan tertentu. Sebenarnya tidak baik, sih, mengajak Usui jalan-jalan di malam hari. Makanya kami hanya naik _ferrish wheel_ saja.

"Indah sekali…" gumamku sambil merapatkan jaket Usui agar dia tetap hangat. Dari sini aku bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bercahaya bagai kunang-kunang. Langit malam yang menaungi terasa semakin indah dengan cahaya bintang yang berkedip amat kecil. Pasti bintang itu besar dan terang hingga bisa mengalahkan cahaya kota.

"Kau suka?" Kaka-_kun_ duduk di sampingku sambil memeluk bahuku. Bersama-sama kami melihat pemandangan kota dan _Konoha Center Park_.

"Ya. Lihat Usui. Dia tertawa gembira…" kataku sambil melirik Usui yang menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke kaca. Seperti yang aku lakukan dulu saat pertama kali ke sini dengan Kakashi-_kun_.

"Dia menggemaskan sekali," Kakashi-_kun _mengambil Usui dari pangkuanku dan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi membuat anak kami itu semakin tertawa kegirangan. Aku tersenyum menatap mereka.

Aku melirik jam. Sudah jam delapan dan Usui harus tidur. Kakashi-_kun _ lalu mengangsurkan Usui padaku dan aku membuatnya tertidur sambil membelakangi Kakashi-_kun_. Dia pasti akan berpikiran mesum jika tahu aku sedang menyusui Usui.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa," kekeh Kakashi-_kun_ dan membalik tubuhku. Mau tak mau aku menurutinya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kalau minta cium saja tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunduk memandangku.

Asal kalian tahu, dia benar-benar sudah berhasil mengajariku cara berciuman hingga sekarang aku takut Usui akan terbangun mendengar ibunya sedang mendesah seperti ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kami sudah kembali ke Suna dan mejalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Aku masih kerepotan antara memasak dan menjaga Usui yang terbangun terlalu pagi.

"Masakanmu sudah cukup enak, Sakura…" gumam Kakashi-_kun_ saat aku tengah kerepotan mengurus Usui yang ngompol. Aku mendengus.

"Terimakasih," jawabku acuh tak acuh. Aku sedang kerepotan.

"Kau galak sekali."

Aku memandangnya tajam. "Makanya bantu aku memasangkan popoknya!"

Dia menyeringai. "Kau memang sudah pintar memasak. Namun masih payah dalam memasangkan popok."

"Diam!" aku merengut.

"Kau memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu."

"Kaka-_kun…"_ apa sih yang dia katakan.

"Tapi aku senang kau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mendorongku dan dengan cekatan ia mengganti popok Usui. Aku termangu.

"Anak-anakmu?"

"Ya, aku ingin punya anak yang banyak darimu…" katanya sambil tersenyum _innocent_.

Aku menginjak kakinya. "Kau pikir mudah melahirkan?"

"Aduh!" dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya. "Injakanmu semakin menyakitkan, Sakura-_chan_."

Usui hanya tertawa-tawa di ranjangnya melihat ayahnya yang kesakitan. Aku tersentak. Jika ia memanggilku _chan_, berarti dia meminta _sesuatu _nanti malam.

Gawat!

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Maaf jika pendek. Maaf jika bukan rate M (saya gak sanggup). Maaf jika malah kayak drable dan fluff banget. Saya bisanya gini.

Review?**  
><strong>


End file.
